Ramalan
by kminamao
Summary: Ketika kepercayaan terhadap sebuah ramalan mengambil sisi yang lebih besar dari pada miliknya.


Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

I just own the storyline

* * *

Derap langkahnya yang memburu terdengar, melewati koridor-koridor yang gelap, sunyi, dan terlelap. Ia dapati cahaya bulan menembus kaca jendela berusaha memberi penerangan dalam gelapnya malam. Langkahnya terhenti ketika cahaya bulan menerpanya, membuatnya melihat sisi gelapnya yang tercipta.

Napasnya terengah, ia berusaha mengisi seluruh ruang paru-parunya tak lama sebelum ia kembali membuat langkah menaiki sebuah tangga. Udara perlahan menghilang bersamaaan dengan semakin banyak anak tangga yang ia pijak. Suara debaran jangtungnya terdengar menemani—sungguh jantungnya masih berdetak.

Tangannya menggenggam kuat gagang tangga, berusaha tak gemetar. Mengurung diri selamanya di asrama bukan sesuatu yang patut ia pilih. Manik tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang menutup, berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia yakin. Jemarinya meraba gagang pintu di ujung tangga yang terasa beku namun perlahan menghangat.

Terbuka.

Udara dingin berdesir, menusuk tajam kulitnya, membelai lembut rambutnya. Lekas ia rapatkan jubahnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati punggung yang akrab dengan malam.

"Bulan tampak in-"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara yang terdengar begitu beku, hingga sesuatu dekat jantungnya terasa sakit. Ia berhenti, menggigit bibir bawahnya, hingga cairan berbau logam mulai menyapa lidahnya.

"Aku-"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali."

"Tidak." Suara gadis itu bergetar, begitu pelan tapi cukup untuk terdengar. "Aku tidak akan kembali."

Punggung itu berbalik, menatap tajam dengan iris kelabunya. "Kita sudah berakhir."

_Salah. Kita belum berakhir._

Airmata Hermione jatuh tanpa pernah ia kehendaki, ia benci terlihat lemah. Namun, itu tak berarti ia kuat, ia lemah di balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Dan Malfoy adalah tempat di mana titik lemahnya berada.

"Kau percaya ramalan itu?" Gadis itu tak menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, semua sudah terlalu jelas, wajah beku pemuda itu telah menampakkan sebuah jawaban jauh sebelum ia bertanya.

"Kau bodoh, Malfoy." Hermione terisak, "sungguh bodoh."

Benar. Benar apa yang mereka katakan, bahwa ia dan Malfoy berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Manik gelapnya memandang cahaya, sementara manik keabuan terang pemuda itu memandang gelap. Rambut platina Malfoy bagai dirajut oleh kegelapan saat malam menyentuhnya, sementara rambutnya tampak berkilau bersanding dengan cahaya. Darah lumpurnya bagaikan cahaya, ketika darah murni disebut kegelapan.

Mereka takkan bersatu, seperti ramalan itu. Tapi sungguh, sekali dalam seumur hidupnya Hermione ingin membuktikan bahwa semua itu salah, bahwa ramalan itu tak akan terjadi, bahwa ramalan itu akan berubah.

_Bahwa ia dan Malfoy dapat bersatu._

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, seperti ramalan itu."

"Kau sudah," Hermione berteriak, "kau sudah melakukannya, Draco Malfoy!" Serak suaranya tak lagi ia hiraukan, ia berusaha melepaskan rasa sesak yang mengganjal hingga ia tak dapat bernapas, melepaskan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya hingga ia merasa mual.

Gadis itu terjatuh dan terduduk, kembang kempis dadanya tak teratur, jantungnya memaksakan diri berdetak. Ia sekarat. Ia ingin mati—jika tak dapat menggenggam Malfoy, jika tak dapat menyentuh wajahnya, jika tak dapat lagi menatap kelabunya.

Malfoy tak berkedip, namun berjalan dengan langkah ringan bagai angin. Mendekati Hermione dan mensejajarkan pandangannya. Jemarinya dengan telaten menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel pada pipi kemerahan gadis itu, juga airmatanya.

Betapa bencinya, betapa bencinya Malfoy melihat airmata seorang Hermione Granger.

Pandangannya berubah lembut, jari-jari tangannya menarik wajah Hermione mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Hermione merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, ketika pemuda itu mengecupnya, ketika bibir mereka saling bertumbukan.

Kehangatan ini, andai dapat ia rasakan selamanya...

Perlahan mereka terpisahkan oleh uap napas yang terhembus. Memandang satu sama lain dalam kebisuan dalam detik yang berlalu cepat.

"Maaf." Malfoy bangkit, melepaskan genggaman Hermione pada bajunya, lalu berjalan menjauh berusaha meninggalkan gadis itu pergi.

"Aku benci kau, Malfoy."

Langkah Malfoy terhenti, untuk sesaat ia menatap lurus pada langit. "Percayalah, aku membenci diriku lebih dari apapun.

* * *

Thank you for reading~ Reviews are loved^^


End file.
